Michael Corinthos and Starr Manning
| series = General Hospital | nickname = MiStarr | marriage = | end = | status = | image1 = File:Starr_michael_6.jpg | caption1 = Kristen Alderson and Chad Duell as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = Michael (22) Starr (20) | residence = 827 Emerson, #3-C (Michael) Los Angeles, California (Starr) | parents = A.J. Quartermaine Carly Jacks (Michael's parents) Sonny Corinthos (Michael's adoptive father) Todd Manning Blair Cramer (Starr's parents) | siblings = Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Benson Josslyn Jacks (Michael's siblings) (Starr's siblings) | children = Hope Manning-Thornhart (Starr's daughter; born 2008; died 2012) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}} Starr Manning and Michael Corinthos are a popular fictional couple on the soap opera General Hospital. Starr is portrayed by Kristen Alderson, and Michael is portrayed by Chad Duell. 2012 Starr and her fiance Cole Thornhart drive through Port Charles with their little girl, Hope, when they are hit by Anthony Zacchara's car. Both cars crash. Starr gets out, while Cole and Hope are stuck inside their car. Starr asks Anthony for help and he says that he can't because Sonny Corinthos is after him and that he has shot out his tires. Starr runs back to the car when Michael shows up and promises that he will save her family. After Michael can't do what he promises, he can't bring himself to tell Starr, who has been knocked out. Starr is devastated and is determined to make Sonny pay. Later, Starr goes after Sonny with a gun and is about to shoot him when Michael shows up. Starr backs off Sonny and Michael turns her in to the police. Starr is sent to jail and her dad is not happy. Her dad, Todd Manning, makes a deal with Sonny that if Michael recants his statement to the police that he will keep his mouth shut about Sonny's girlfriend, Kate Howard, being responsible for shooting out Anthony's tires, which is information Todd overheard. Michael recants, and Starr is released from jail. On the Fourth of July, Michael takes Starr to the Quartermaine's and, while they watch the fireworks, they kiss and decide to try dating to see how it goes. Michael's mom, Carly Jacks, and Starr's mom, Blair Cramer, are fine with the two dating; but the dads aren't. Todd is skeptical about it, and Sonny doesn't like the idea at all because of how Starr pulled a gun on him. Kate tells Sonny that she thinks it's great and then Sonny sees the bright side. During the Halloween week, Starr and Michael start making out on Starr's apartment couch. They end up dressing up and attending the Haunted Star's Halloween Party. Starr decides that she is ready to speed up the relationship. Starr heads back to her apartment, while Michael goes to the drugstore. Starr helps Michael deal with the arrival of the precieved died Michael's father A.J. and death of his great-grandfather Edward. December 7, they try to have sex but this attempt is failed due to Carly knocking. Carly is there to apologize, but later gets into an argument over Michael wanting to work with AJ. December 26 (Christmas episode with the setting as the 24th), Michael and Starr try to figure out which place to go to. Starr doesn't want to go to her father's and Michael is debating on which father he wants to go to (either to the Quartermaine's, with his biological father, AJ or to Sonny's, his adoptive father). Starr says that they can stay at the apartment and they end up having sex. 2013 Starr and Michael have sex on February 5. Starr helps Michael and AJ in trying to figure out the secret ingredient of the pickle ralish. Starr helps Ellie Trout in examining the ralish. In middle of March, Starr gets a call from Langston Wilde, friend and adoptive daughter of Starr's great-aunt from OLTL, calls from Los Angeles. Starr states to Michael that she must leave Port Charles and Michael needs to stay to help AJ with the ELQ stuff. Michael is able to convince Starr to accept a ride on her father's private jet. On April 8th, Michael is talking to Starr on the phone and Starr says that they are breaking up because she is staying in LA (and soon to be Llanview). Later after the horrible breakup, Michael has an off-screen connection with Brenda Barrett at Metro Court Bar. Michael is heartbroken and drank a bit, while Brenda was sad that Jasper Jacks wasn't marrying her due to Carly Jacks. Brenda drank as well, and they ended spending the night together over grief. assumed that they had sex, but Michael doesn't remember any of the events Manning and Michael Corinthos had to break up due to the messup of Prospect Park trying to bring back Starr, John, and Todd back to OLTL, but they are all under contract with ABC and cannot just leave. But it is confirmed that that that the Llanview 3 are coming back to GH. It is reported that Todd (played by Howarth) is coming back while Starr and John are staying in Llanview - with Alderson and Easton coming to GH as new characters. Only if they can get past Prospect Park's giving side. If Starr does come back, there will be a nice storyline for her to reconnect with Michael. -- Photo gallery StarrMichael.png Starr_michael_1.png Starr_michael_3.jpg Starr_michael_4.png Category:General Hospital couples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Lord/Manning family Category:Cramer family Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family